prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130119200504
I think the A-Team is composed of Alison as the head A, Mona, Toby, Wren and Ezra. Cece- I think Ali had a twin named Courtney like in the books. I think that unlike the books, the real Alison was actually friends with the liars, and Courtney was in Radely and was freinds with Cece, who was also there. I think Courtney was sneaking out of Radely and started the A-Team. She originally was working alone. I think Vivian Darkbloom was actually Courtney, who used the personna to spy on Ali as A. I think on the day Alison dissapeared, Alison figured out that Courtney was A. In Mona's flashback, Mona was actually talking to Courtney, and Courtney gave her the address to the Lost Woods Motel. That night, Mona joined the A-Team. I think Toby joined the A-Team a couple months before after The Jenna Thing. Anyways, so on the night Ali dissapeared, Courtney came looking for Ali to kill her. Courtney was the one with the straight hair. I think Courtney hit Ali with a shovel unconsious, and then burried Ali alive. I think Ali escaped, and then killed Courtney in self defense. Cece, who was supposed to be helping Courtney kill Ali, realizes that Courtney is really Ali and chases her down to kill her. Alison takes refuge in the Lost Woods Motel. Mona and Toby don't know that Courtney is really Alison. But Alison gets sent back to Radely, as her parents think she was Courtney. I think in Radely, Alison had a traumatizing experience in Radely, and that—coupled with the torment she received from A, gave Alison a split personality. Her new ego was Courtney, and this Courtney was very evil and hated Ali and the liars just like the original one. A year later, Alison/Courtney escapes Radely, and gets her team mates back together, who still don’t realize who she really is. Whenever Courtney takes control of the body, Alison is being A. Whenever Alison is in control, she tries to help the liars through hallucinations. Toby—He joined the A-Team after the Jenna thing to get revenge. Mona—Mona never got a chance to be Alison’s A since she joined the team on the day Ali “disappeared”. However, her anger refueled again after Hanna kept shutting her out a year later. Ezra—Alison was dating Ezra. This is obvious since Ezra is attracted to younger women while Ali is attracted to older men. However, she was threatening Ezra to tell about their affair. This made Ezra furious, and he joined the A-Team around the time Courtney’s body was found to take out his anger on Ali’s friends. Wren—There are a huge amount of clues that point to Wren being A. I think Alison was dating Wren, but Wren found out that Ali was cheating on him with Ian and Ezra. Like Ezra, this made Wren angry, and he joined the A-Team in the summer Alison disappeared. Yes, I realize that in this theory, Ezra and Wren would hate each other because they were both dating Ali, but this could explain why at times A-Team members hurt one another at times (Toby falling off the scaffolding, Mona getting messages from A).